1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a DIY flexible pipe with rigidity, the pipe is different from a common soft bended pipe, and can be bended by a user into any desired three-dimensional arciform shape, and after bending to form a fixed shape, it keeps rigidity and stores the bending pressure, therefore it can bear loading, and can be made an exhibited stand having a three-dimensional artistic shape, a decorative framework, a handicraft bending pipe or a supporting pipe for a spine correction device etc., this can manifest the practicability and convenience in bending various three-dimensional arciform pipes in a DIY mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional adjustable bended pipe products mostly are made from soft plastic pipes or screw typed soft pipes, they normally are used in bearing light loading which are, for example, general stands for desk lamps or water cooling pipes on a working table of a machine, and they are able of being bended randomly to have an arciform shape of any curvatures; however, capability of bearing loading of such conventional adjustable bended pipe products is extremely limited, yet accuracy and stability of the curvatures after adjusting and shaping are inferior, merely adjustment without requirement of accuracy can be done, i.e., as to the conventional adjustable soft pipes, capability of bearing loading, obtaining accuracy and stability of the curvatures etc. are impropable to be accomplished technically.
Besides, in the arts of indoor decoration and artistic creation, people mostly make daily necessities or handicrafts three-dimensional art works, so that they can have exquisite curves of unique styles, however, selection of material is extremely troublesome by virtue that a three-dimensional drawing which can be deliberated and drawn always is hard to be practised in manufacturing, or that the cost for manufacturing is too high to complete, the reason of these is that conventional material is hard to both have the capability of being moulded and shaped and the strength required, so that the hand-made artistic articles are more difficult to become three-dimensional art works; examples are stands of exhibited comodities, clothes hangering pipes, desk stands, chair legs or decorative frameworks made from metal pipes, plastic pipes or wooden pipes etc., these conventional pipes basically shall have the capability of bearing loading, and shall be extremely stable after being shaped, while the capability of being moulded and shaped is limited; the basic conventional material is unable to be adjusted for recovering their original shapes or changing to some other shapes after having been shaped, the shaped pipes can not used for other purposes, in other words, after shaped by moulding, a user, an art creating technician or an indoor decoration designer can no more able to bend and adjust the three-dimensional curvature thereof, this is the disadvantage resided in the pipes.
Further, supporting pipes used on conventional spine correction devices are made of steel pipes and made for the required amount of correction in pursuance of the length and deformation degree of a spine, while the length and deformation degree of a spine for every patient can be various, therefore, supporting pipes used on the conventional spine correction devices presently must be made according to the measure of the body of a patient, or alternatively to make in advance supporting pipes for various lengths and deformation degrees of spines ready for the patients requiring them; however, in this way, the supporting pipes for the conventional spine correction devices can not be generalized, and are cost high, yet available material may seriously wasted.